PIRATA USURATONKACHI (NaruSasu)
by Mikya Ying
Summary: Naruto Namikaze conocido El Kyuubi, atacaba sin piedad a naves del océano Atlántico buscando vengarse de 5 años prisionero del navio sharingan, cuando abordó el Chidori,encontró la ocasión perfecta de vengarse, un doncel español, recién salido del convento cuyo cuerpo podía hacer suyo, pero confuso entre el deseo de venganza O la pasiòn y los sentimientos que Sasuke le provocaba.
_**Prólogo**_

 _En algún lugar del océano Atlántico 1580_

Naruto Namikaze se equilibró brevemente en la proa del galeón que se hundía, arqueó el cuerpo demacrado, lleno de cicatrices, y lanzándose de cabeza hacia abajo se zambulló en el mar oscuro y zarandeado por el viento.

Batiendo furiosamente los brazos y las piernas, luchó por escapar de la estela de succión que produjo el _Sharingan_ al hundirse. No miró atrás más que una sola vez, para alegrarse en silencio al ver cómo aquel barco del demonio desaparecía bajo la superficie del agua, llevándose consigo a su brutal amo español y a toda su tripulación. Entonces se rió. Se rió hasta que le dolieron los músculos y estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Luego, bruscamente, se volvió hacia la fragata inglesa, cuyos cañones aún humeaban, y se echó a nadar hacia ella como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Se está hundiendo, capitán Kiba —informó el contramaestre Rock Lee, bajando el catalejo y sonriendo al capitán.

—¡Pues menos mal! —gruñó Kiba—. Otro malnacido español que no volverá a meterse con las embarcaciones inglesas. Su primer error ha sido enfrentarse con nosotros; el segundo, creerse que iba a poder hundir a lo más granado de Su Majestad la Reina. ¿Algún superviviente, Lee?

Lee volvió a alzar el catalejo para escrutar el desplomarse de las crestas blancas surcadas por un viento cada vez más fuerte. —No parece que haya ninguno, señor.

Kiba asintió.

—Mejor así. Larguémonos de aquí; va a haber tormenta. Pon el rumbo a Inglaterra, tenemos que reparar los destrozos que nos ha hecho el _Sharingan_.

—Bien; muy bien, señor.

Lee le dio una última pasada al mar a través del catalejo, lo bajó un instante y volvió a llevárselo al ojo.

—¿Qué es, Lee? ¿Vez algo?

—Sí, capitán. Parece la cabeza de un hombre entre el vaivén de las olas. — Lee le pasó el catalejo a Kiba, que lo apuntó en la dirección que éste le señalaba—. ¿Lo ves?

—Sí. Ganas me dan de dejar que se ahogue ese malnacido, pero yo no soy un salvaje. Lanza un bote y tràelo a bordo.

—Parece que está casi fiambre, mi capitán —observó Lee contemplando a aquel hombre medio ahogado desmadejado sobre la cubierta—. Mira cómo tiene la espalda el pobre diablo. Quienquiera que sea, no lo han mimado mucho en el Sharingan. No es más que un muchacho. No creo ni siquiera que sea español, con ese pelo tan rubio.

—Llevalo abajo y que el médico de a bordo se ocupe de él. Y, por el amor de Dios, que le den de comer. Se le transparentan todas las costillas. Hasta que oigamos su historia, no estará de más que lo tratemos en lo posible como es debido. Naruto se sacudió, se volvió de costado y escupió parte del agua de mar que había tragado. Luego se recostó de espaldas y alzó la vista hacia aquellos ingleses que lo habían rescatado del mar. A pesar de que estaba muy debilitado y completamente exhausto, sonrió con auténtica alegría. Eran los primeros ingleses que veía en cinco años, y la visión casi le desbordaba de puro alivio.

—¿Hablas inglés? —le preguntó el capitán Kiba. Aunque le escocía la garganta de la copiosa agua de mar que había tragado mientras nadaba a la desesperada, Naruto respondió sin dudarlo

—Lo hablo perfectamente, señor. Me llamo Naruto Namikaze. Mi padre era Sir Minato Namikaze. Hace cinco años fue enviado por la reina a Italia. Nuestro barco, _Konoha_ , fue atacado y hundido por el Sharingan, y yo fui el único superviviente. Mi madre, mi padre, mis hermanos… murieron… murieron todos.

El capitán parecía incrédulo

—¡El Konoha! Dios mío, recuerdo muy bien aquel suceso. No se volvió a saber del barco, y se dio por hecho que todos los tripulantes y pasajeros habían muerto. ¿Dónde has pasado estos últimos cinco años?

—En el mismísimo infierno —dijo Naruto, haciendo esfuerzos por levantarse. Un marinero se apresuró a adelantarse para ayudarle—. No he puesto un pie fuera del Sharingan en cinco años. Me han matado de hambre, me han azotado, me han humillado y me han tratado literalmente como a un esclavo. Tuve que crecer deprisa cuando me arrojaron de la inocencia y la confianza juveniles a las entrañas del infierno, a la edad de diecisiete años.

El capitán Kiba sacudió la cabeza con conmiseración.

—Gracias a Dios que nos cruzamos en el camino del Sharingan cuando lo hicimos. Ahora eres libre, Naruto Namikaze. Estoy seguro de que la reina le restituirá toda la fortuna y las posesiones de su familia tan pronto como tenga noticia de que estás vivo.

—Eso imagino —dijo apagadamente Naruto.

—Yo soy el capitán Kiba de la Marina Real. El doctor de a bordo te echará un vistazo de inmediato. Para cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra estarás hecho un auténtico lobo de mar. Eres joven, te recuperaras. Dentro de nada estarás entre los de tu clase llevando una vida privilegiada.

Macilento y con la mirada vacía, Naruto contempló a Kiba. Nadie más que él mismo llegaría de verdad a saber con qué intensidad había sufrido a manos de los españoles. Podían imaginárselo, pero no lo sabrían jamás, a menos que lo hubieran experimentado por sí mismos.

Nunca podría ya volver a vivir aquella vida absurda a la que estaba acostumbrado antes de sus años de cautiverio. Tenía el alma abrasada de odio, su corazón clamaba venganza. La muerte cruel de su familia y el subsiguiente cautiverio le habían marcado de forma indeleble.

—Usaré mi fortuna para vengar la muerte de mi familia —dijo, con una voz tan cargada de amenaza que Kiba se estremeció y apartó la mirada—. De hoy en adelante, ningún español, sea hombre, mujer, doncel o niño, estará a salvo de mí. Obtendré el permiso de la reina, aparejaré un barco y los perseguiré hasta los confines del mar como a los animales que son.

—Admiro su ambición, señor Namikaze, pero ¿no es demasiado joven para capitanear su propio barco? ¿Tendrás la habilidad necesaria para controlar a los hombres?

En los ojos azules de Naruto centelleó la vehemencia de su fervor vengativo

—En los cinco años que he pasado cautivo en alta mar he aprendido todo lo que hay que saber de navegación y de barcos. Del mismo modo que aprendí a odiar a los españoles. Con eso creo yo que estoy más que capacitado para enfrentarme con ellos. Nada me detendrá, capitán. —Levantó el puño hacia la oscuridad, amenazando al cielo—. Juro por lodos los muertos de mi familia que seré despiadado y firme en mi venganza hacia los españoles. Los perseguiré implacablemente y sin cuartel. Y que su Dios los ayude, nadie escapara de mi, de Kyuubi.

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


End file.
